1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to industrial manufacturing machinery. In particular, the invention relates to gauge table and runout table extensions for use with a computerized numerically controlled (hereafter CNC) milling machine for machining long workpieces such as door frame members.
2. Description of the Related Art
CNC milling machines have become indispensable for machining. Certain milling machines are designed with a moving support surface on which to rest a workpiece. Some of these milling machines are designed to handle a workpiece having a major dimension of about one meter. For larger pieces, one or more extensions can be added to the support surface of the milling machine to provide adequate support for the workpiece. Since the milling machine support surface moves, the extensions should move along with the support surface to prevent shifting of the workpiece. While numerous extensions have been devised, none of the existing structures adequately handles long narrow workpieces, such as door frame members that can be four meters long or greater when designed for large doorways. Present types of table extensions designed for workpieces of this length are generally complicated and expensive. An extension that is less expensive to construct and operate is desired.
The general object of the invention is to support a long, narrow workpiece during machining. A simultaneous object is that the invention secure the workpiece from slipping or shifting during machining, while simultaneously allowing the workpiece to be moved by the machining apparatus. Another object is to catch and recycle a coolant applied to the workpiece during machining. A final object is that the invention be inexpensive to construct and maintain.